A Kirika Love story chapter 1
by Deathfeather55
Summary: About a girl who falls in love with a bandit from a group who trys taking goods from her village.
1. Chapter 1

Once in a small village there was a girl named Kirika. She lived by her self, because when she was younger her parents never came back from a journey they went on. One day Kirika was out helping the village with the fields when ten bandits came up on horses and surrounded all the people in the village into the middle of the village.

"Everyone stay here. If one of you move you will be killed!" a bandit shouted.

As they went to go and steal the goods of the village Kirika thought quick and tripped three of them at once. She got back up and ran to her hut and grabbed her sword and right as she exited the hut a bandit held a sword to her neck.

You've got guts girl." said the youngest bandit Hajima.

Kirika wasn't scare she knocked him down and right when she was about to fight she got hit in the gut with the hilt of the sword.

"Wait!" Kirika shouted

Everyone of the village started at her. She was the bravest of the village and one of the most beautiful girls of the village to.

"What is it girl?"one spat

"Instead of taking the goods of the village...take me instead of leave the village in peace please."she begged.

The bandits gathered in a circle to discus and agreed to take up on her offer.

"Alright girl we will take your offer. But since we will not disturb the peace we will ask to live here instead." commented Hajima.

"I agree to that." panted Kirira as she passed out.

It was the next day now. Kirika woke up only to find her upper body bandaged and wrapped. Hajima walked into the hut only to find Kirika up and incovered. She looked up and saw him and her face turn the color of her deep red hair. She covered up as soon as fast as she could.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you. I should have knocked first." replied Hajima

"I-it's okay." Kirika said shyly.

"I-i guess I should get out to let you get dressed." Hajima said leaving the hut.

Soon after Kirika come out wearing a white tank-top, a blue vest over that, shorts and hunters boots. The sun when she exited the hut stared right in her seafoam green eyes.

"Morning." replied Akatsuki the leader of the bandits.

"Morning sir." replied Kirika.

"So this morning we are going to go scout out. Kirika you go with Hajima." Akatsuki said

As they all headed out from the village Kirika and Hajima came to a forest edge and heard some laughs and horses in the distance they nodded and started off in the direction of the men. The two snuck up and put their silver swords to their necks.

"W-what do you want?!" one said.

"Give us your goods and horses now and we'll let you live."hissed Kirika.

Kirika and Hajima returned at dust with the goods and the horses from the two men. They didn't let them live. As night time came around everyone returned to their huts the bandits shared one enough for nine and that left Hajima and Kirika to share her hut.

"Well if you would like Hajima you can use my bed tonight." said Kirika

"Are you sure?" Hajima asked

"Yes I can sleep her next to the bed. I'll be fine." she replied smiling.

As Kirika slept she had a dream she was at a waterfall in a elegant white dress under the moonlight. When she looked over she saw Hajima there but the edge of the river.

"Kirika, come join me." Hajima said and before she could finish her dream she woke up and looked over at Hajima. 'What kind of dream was that?' she questioned herself. She looked over at Hajima again. She started to make her way over to Hajima, who was sleeping in her bed. She looked over him as he slept calmly and peacefully with no emotion showing on his face. She leaned over and softly placed a kiss on Hajima's lips. Not wanting to wake him she only dared to kiss him no longer then a minute. When she went to pull away a strong hand came to the back of her head and kept her from moving her soft pink lips from his. Finally after a few minutes he let her up to breathe.

"Dirty trick Hajima." spat Kirika.

"Well you can't blame me I really enjoyed that kiss." he chuckled sitting up.

"Okay, you caught me. So what?" she sighed.

"I have an idea." Hajima said smirking

He pulled her back in for a kiss. Kirika tried pulling away but Hajima was stronger then her. After a few more minutes they pulled apart and panted.

"Ha-hajima wont leader be mad with us if we do this?" she asked panting.

"No he wont." he replied.

Hajima started to kiss Kirika again. As he kissed her he trailed the kisses down her jaw line to her neck to her collar bone. He started to try and find her soft spot. Kirika let out a few soft moans while saying his name, then she gasps as he hit her soft spot on her neck. Hajima smirked and kept kissing her in the same spot on her neck.

"H-h-hajima..." Krika gasp as he kept kissing her soft spot.

"Hm?" he said with his lips still on her neck.

"P-pl-please stop." she moaned as her face was again as red as her hair.

He faces Kirika and smirks and kisses her lips again.

"Why should I? I know your enjoying this." Hajima replied smirking "Plus your very vulnerable right now. So if I wanted I could anything I wanted to you but, I wont, unless I have your permission. I'm not like the other bandits. So, do I have your permission?"

Kirika nodded slightly still blushing she leaned in and kissed him again. Hajima pushed her down on the bed to the point she was laying down. Kirika hadn't noticed till his hands started to roam just a bit. Kirika had her hands roaming the back of his head. Hajima took Kirika's shirt off. As they got more into it their body's were pressed against each other. Skin touching skin. It was morning now and Kirika woke up to Hajima getting dressed. She had just noticed what happened last night and why she was in the bed. She blushed and Hajima noticed she was up.

"Good morning beautiful." Hajima smiled

"M-morning." Kirika said smiling and blushing.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Hajima asked

Blushing Kirika said "Yes I did."

"Well come on and get dressed before Akatsuki starts to wonder. I don't want him seeing your body. I claimed you last night." He said smiling.

"And I'm glad you did." she said getting up

As she walked passed Hajima he took her and softly pinned her against the wall of the hut and kissed her. Kirika smiled and walked off getting dressed. They found Akatsuki who had a worried look on his face.

"Akatsuki what's wrong?" Kirika asked

Everyone was surprised to hear she had called him by his name instead of leader.

"It's nothing my dear, just a little tired. Hajima I would like to talk to you." Akatsuki said in a low tone.

As they found a quiet spot from the other bandits and sword practice they talked about what happened last night.

"So, you and Kirika? Do you two..?" Akatsuki asked

"Yes sir. I didn't mean to defy your orders father-" Hajima started but was cut off

"It's ok son. Just make sure you get her with child in a few days." Akatsuki replied walking back to the sword practice. Kirika was taking them all on at once. She dodged all of the swings. Hajima walked back over to watch. The bandits and the villagers came to peace and enjoyed each others company. Right when Kirika had just dodged an attack she turned and got hit right in the lower back. She gasped out in pain and fell to her knees. Hajima and the others ran over to her to make sure she was ok. Hajima began to help her up when he felt something warm and wet on his hand. He looked at his hand and his eyes went wide. There was blood on his hands. They took Kirika back to her hut and fixed the wound. After that she passed out. Two hours had passed and Kirika woke up. She looked around, 'Where the hell an I?' she thought to herself. She sat up but couldn't. She winced in pain. But she still forced herself to sit up. She looked down at her upper half and sighed. She was in bandages and wrapped up again for the 2nd time in two days. She looked around only to find Hamija walking into the hut.

"Your awake. I was so worried. Are you okay?" Hajima asked walking over.

"Yeah I think I'm-" she was cut off but a sharp pain in her side. She bent over holding her side from the pain. Hajima helped her lay down.

"You need to lay down for now and let that heal." Hajima said firmly.

"I'm fine really." Kirika stated trying to argue.

"No your not." Hajima said firmly.

As much as Kirika hated to admit it, Hajima was right. She wasn't alright and she needed to let her wound heal. Over the past 3 days her wound healed up. All that was left was a scar on her lower back. Later that night Hajima walked in only with his black baggy pants on. He laid on the bed waiting for Kirika to come out. She finished putting on her white shirt and black shorts for bed. She came out and say Hamija laying on the bed with his eyes closed. She walked over, laid down and put her head on his chest. Hamija stared at her and smiled.

"Akatsuki, my father said it was ok for use to be together." Hajima replied.

"Really?" Kirika asked sitting up to look at him.

"Yes. He likes you." Hajima said.

"Well in that case." she said coming closer to him.

Hajima sat up and looked at her. Kirika came closer and kissed him passionately on the lips. Hajima surprised not knowing how to react just kissed back. Soon he was on top and took over. Kirika letting him keep in control, put her hands on the back of his head grabbing his hair. Hajima took that as a sign and started to kiss her soft spot. She gasped and Hajima just smirked. He kept kissing her neck.

"Ha-ha-hajima." she moaned.

"Shh. Just be a good girl." he whispered in her ear. His warm breathe on her ear was nice. She loved it.

"B-but..." she started but he cut her off

"Now, now." he whispered again in her ear.

She pinned Hajima down and now she was on top. She began to kiss him when he turned over and he was on top again.

"No fair." Kirika pouted.

"Sorry my dear. But I'm in charge not you." Hajima chuckled.

He began to take off her shirt while kissing her soft spot on her neck. He nipped her neck and Kirika let out a quiet, soft, but long moan. Hajima smirked at this with his lips still on her neck. They finished before the night was over everyone in the village slept in this morning. Everyone except Hajima and Akatsuki.

"So son I was thinking." Akatsuki began

"Yes father?" Hajima asked.

"You and Kirika. You two should marry in a few days." Akatsuki replied

"Yes. We have become friends with the village." Hajima smiled.

"Well go ask her." Akatsuki smile.

"I will father." Hajima ran off smiling.

He made his way to the hut to find Kirika already awake. She still didn't have her shirt on. She turned around to find Hajima standing only a few feet away from her.

"Morning Kirika." Hajima whispered softly as he walked towards her.

"Morning." Kirika said blushing at the fact she still didn't have a shirt on. Without noticing she had backed into a wall. Hajima walked up. Kirika turned her head and blushed. Right at that moment Hajima lifted her head so that she was facing him. He softly pinned her to the wall and kissed her soft spot on her neck. She gasped softly. She smiled at the touch of his lips on her neck.

"Kirika." Hajima said as he looked her in the eye.

"Yes Hajima?" Kirika asked

As Hajima got down on one knee, and as he did he asked "Kirika, will you marry me?"

Shocked, Kirika started to cry tears of joy and said "Yes I will marry you Hajima."

The wedding of the two was to be held in a month. Everyone in the village was excited for the two. It was two weeks till the wedding and everyone in the village was getting ready for it. One morning when Hajima left early with his Akatsuki to go to a nearby village for somethings Kirika was feeling sick. She went for a walk and when she was walking down the forest path she stopped and then got sick. She had a worried look on her face. She got back to her hut as quick as she could before Hajima got back but she was too late. She peered in to see Hajima and Akatsuki sitting there talking. Before she could rush off Hajima called her name.

"Kirika. Come here." he called.

"Alright coming."she said "Shit." she said under her breathe.

"Where were you when we got back?" Hajima asked.

"I was out walking the forest path." Kirika said smiling

"Okay then." Hajima said smiling

The rest of the day she was so worried. 'I'm fucking pregnant!' she thought to herself 'Just great!'. She was pacing back and forth. Suddenly Hajima walked in and startled her.

"Jeesh next time let me know your her." she said scared.

"Heh, sorry about that dear. What's wrong?" Hajima asked as he took off his boots.

She froze.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" she said nervously.

Hajima noticed this and walked up behind her. She froze when he wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right arm around her upper body.

"Tell me." he whispered in Kirika's ear.

"N-nothing is wrong." she stuttered

"Your body language and voice tells me different." Hajima stated

His voice was clam and his breathe was warm on her neck. He started to slowly kiss her neck. Hajima avoided her soft spot. Kirika moaned his name a few times. But as stubborn as she was she didn't crack.

"Now will you tell me?" he asked whispering softly in her ear.

"N-no." she moaned.

He sighed and stepped away from her and looked at her slightly annoyed. This is what she loved the most. When he was in control. Hajima pinned her against the bed a little rough. She let out a small gasp.

"Tell me now please?" he said kissing her neck as he said that.

"N-no." forget that tell me the other thing.

She ignored him. "Kirika tell me now or I will leave." Hajima stated a little mad.

"I-i'm with child." she sigh as she pulled away from him bring her legs to her chest.

He looked at her shocked. She had managed to keep this a secret all day.

"You are?" he asked shocked.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared and I didn't know how you would react to this." Kirika said as she began to sob

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok." Hajima said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed uncountably into his chest.

He kissed her forehead and held her close. Kirika sobbed until she fell asleep in his arms. She was at such peace in his arms. He set her down on their bed and covered her up and before he left she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where to?" Kirika asked.

"To see my father. I will be back soon don't worry." he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and laid back down and closed her eyes. He smiled and left to go find his father Akatsuki to tell him the great news.

"Well this is amazing." Akatsuki said with a smile.

"Yes. It is father." Hajima said.

"We must invite some of the family." He said.

"In the morning father." Hajima said.

"Very well. Night son." Akatsuki said

It was the next day and half of Hajima's family was there in the village. Everyone was getting to know one another. From all the noise Kirika woke to hear a women's voice asking were she was.

"Where is this beautiful young lady you are to marry Hajima?" his aunt asked.

"Aunt Ohara, she is still asleep. Please let her rest." Hajima said

"Well it's far too late for that." Kirika spat quietly coming over to Hajima to hug him.

"Oh my! She is lovely Hajima!" his aunt Ohara stated as she went to move a strand of crimson red hair out of her face but as quick as she was she moved behind Hajima.

"Looks like she doesn't trust you aunt." Hajima stated

"Brother!" Kiyo shouted as she ran up and gave her brother a hug.

"Hello Kiyo." he said smiling.

"Where is the girl you are to marry?" Kiyo asked.

"She is right here behind me." Hajima stated.

"Hi there. I'm Kiyo." she said reaching her hand out to the girl.

"I'm Kirika." she said shaking hands with the young girl.

"Oh, so she trust your sister but not me? What a little bitch!" His aunt Ohara spat as she went to slap the girl.

Hajima caught her hand and pushed her. His aunt stumbled back and ran into a wall.

"Like I said she doesn't trust you yet." Hajima spat.

"Why you litte ass Hajima." His aunt Ohara spat as she grabbed a sword.

She had challenged a duel with...Kirika. Everyone was shocked. Hajima gave her a worried look as she walked into her hut and grabbed her sword and got into stance. She was still in her black shorts and white shirt.

"Aunt you can't do this. Kirika is with child."Hajima spat getting mad now.

"Well its the bitches problem now so if I kill her she's dead!" His Aunt Ohara spat charging at Kirika

With Kirika still being able to move because of her fast reflexes, she dodged his aunts attack and get her instead. Everyone fell silent and stared. Kirika had the sword to Ohara's neck.

"Your lucky I don't kill you right here and now you damn bitch."Kirika hissed.

She sheathed her sword and walked back over to Hajima. As she did, she passed out in his arms. She woke up an hour later. 'Damn' she thought to herself. Kirika got up and got dressed. After she exited the hut to join Hajima.

"Hey your awake" Hajima smiled.

"Yes I didn't mean to scare you if I did." Kirika smiled weakly.

"It's ok." Hajima replied kissing her forehead "Go over with my sister and talk a bit me and my cosines are going hunting." Hajima replied

"Will do." Kirika said as she started to walk off.

Hajima grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear "Don't go near my aunt ohara."

"I wont." she whispered back.

Kirika and Kiyo went down to the river side to bathe before heading back to the village.

"This is nice Kirika. I didn't think we could do this." Kiyo said sinking into the cool water.

"Yeah, I always come here without anyone knowing unless someone follows you." she raised her voice a little in the end.

Kiyo looked over at her confused.

"Watch Kiyo." Kirika said as she picked up a stone and threw it into the bushes.

The girls heard it hit someone or something in the head. They sank beneath the water and watched.

"Ouch!" Hajima yelled.

He came out from behind the bush and rubbed the back of his head.

"Brother?!" Kiyo yelled.

"What do you need?" Kirika sighed.

"I came looking for you too it's almost time for the Village feast. You didn't have to hit me with a damn rock dear." Hajima pouted.

The girls laughed and told him to turn around so they could get dressed. The three got back to the village in time for the village feast. 'It's so strange, bandits and village people to come to live in peace with each other.' Kirika thought to herself smiling. Kiyo noticed this and knew what she was thinking and smiled too. Everyone was enjoying the feast, everyone that is, except Hajima's Aunt Ohara. ' I lost to a little bitch like that at a duel? I never loose to a duel!' she thought to herself.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?" Akatsuki yelled.

Everyone fell silent and looked up at Akatsuki smiling and enjoying themselves.

"I would like to thank everyone of the village for giving us bandits a chance. I know at first we seemed mean and you were all afraid. But one girl showed bravery and went against us and fought us. Kirika please come up here dear." Akatsuki smiled softly.

"All because of this one girl we came to peace. Thank you Kirika!" Akatsuki said

Everyone cheered and was happy they were the first village to come to peace with bandits because of Kirika.

"Would you like to say anything my dear?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yes I would. I would like to thank everyone for helping us set up for the wedding in 4 days now. Also I would love to thank a few certain people. I would like to thank Kiyo for helping me with getting to know your family better. I would like to thank you Akatsuki, for not being like most bandits. And finally Hajima, I would like to thank you most of all for accepting me for myself." Kirika said.

Everyone cheered and had a great time. After a while most of the villagers stared heading to their huts for the night. Hajima, Kirika, and Kiyo all shared her hut till they could get more huts built in the village. Kiyo slept on the extra bedding Kirika used when Hajima first came here.

"Kirika?" Kiyo whispered.

"Yes Kiyo?" Kirika whispered back

"Thank you." she replied.

"For what Kirika asked sitting up trying not to wake Hajima.

"For everything. Your the only friend I really have." Kiyo replied.

"Your welcome. We need to get to sleep now we can talk more in the morning." Kirika replied with a smile.

The two girls laid down to sleep. Kiyo was the first to fall asleep after their little talk. Kirika felt arms wrap around her waist. She smiled softly and turned to see Hajima awake.

"What are you doing up now mister?" Kirika chuckled quietly.

"I woke up. Your still up too why?" Hajima asked firmly.

"I can't sleep." Kirika replied with a soft smile on her pink lips.

"You need rest or else our child wont get any sleep either." Hajima chuckled softly.

Right when he said that Kirika took his hand and out it to her belly. He looked at her slightly shocked but smiled. He moved her closer to him with his hand still on her belly. The moon peeked in through the window by the bed. Hajima stared at Kirika as she slept. The moonlight softly touching her porcelain skin, crimson hair, and her pale pink lips. He smiled at her, as he softly combed his hand through her crimson hair. He loved her so much. As morning came Kiyo was the first in the hut to rise and get dressed.

"Kirika-onee-sama, Hajima-onii-sama. Time to get up." Kiyo said as she hovered over the two.

They didn't wake so she went to the river and got a pale of water and dumped it on them. They both jumped out of bed.

"Kiyo! Why did you do that?!" Kirika spat playfully.

"You wouldn't get up. I tried getting you up three times." Kiyo explained.

"That was freezing water. And the bed sheets are wet." Hajima pouted.

The two girls laughed at Hajima's reaction. They got dressed and set the sheets to dry on a line next to the house.

"Okay, Kiyo your coming with me." Kirika explained.

"Why?" Kiyo asked.

"Cause the girls of the village are taking the clothes to wash at the river and when we are done with that we are all going to bathe."Kirika said quietly.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kiyo said happy.

Hajima came up and kissed Kirika's forehead. Before he left he said, "Be safe and stay away from my aunt."

"I will. Kiyo is with me do I'll be fine." Kirika smiled.

The girls got done with the washing and started to bathe. They all suddenly heard a twig snap. The all hide behind huge rocks in the river. Kirika motioned the girls to remain clam and quiet. They did as she said. She looked from behind the rock to see Hajima and Akatsuki. They an idea came to her head and she smirked. She called the girls over a whispered her plan to them.

"Got it?" Kirika whispered to them.

"Got it." They whispered.

Some of the girls swam out of view and went to the forest and silently came behind the two men. They gave Kirika the signal and she nodded to the rest of the girls. Kiyo knew it was her part now and she went a little father to a rock near-by and screamed her loudest, while the other girls held their ears. Akatsuki and Hajima jumped up from where they were sitting and looked around in the water. That was the signal to the girls in the forest to push the two in the river. They snuck behind them and then...SPLASH! The two men were soaking wet now. The girls laughed as they came out from behind the rocks to see the two come up from under the water.

"Really Kirika?" Hajima sighed as he swam over to her.

"Yes. I had to." Kirika smirked.

The girls took the clothing back to the village. That night Kirika snuck out to the river and started to take off her clothing little by little. She stepped into the water and the moonlight bounced off reflecting the light around her. Hitting her porcelain skin, wet crimson hair, and pink lips. She looked almost like a elf from a story. Hajima seen her and quietly took of his clothes and came up behind her in the water. Kirika turned to see Hajima behind her.

"Tomorrow is the day." Hajima replied happy.

"Yes. Tomorrow is the day." Kirika replied quietly as she smiled.

Hajima coiled her arms around her soft porcelain skin. Kirika smiled at his touch. He pressed his body against hers in the cool water. Kirika blushed slightly at his actions, but she still smiled because she knew he was there with her. She turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. Hajima kissed back and brought to a big rock and pinned her to it. She gasped softly at this and turned away blushing.

"What's wrong?" Hajima asked breathing on her neck a little.

"N-nothing." Kirika stuttered a little trying to hide her face.

"Kirika, I know you." Hajima said in his firm but loving voice.

"Let's go back to the hut. It's a little cold out and I don't think it's a good idea with me being with child." Kirika said smiling.

"Very well. Let's go" Hajima smiled.

The two made it back to the hut and crawled under the covers holding each other close. Hajima kissed Kirika's neck and she moaned a little. She turned to face him.

"I love you Kirika." Hajima said.

"I love you too Hajima." Kirika said as she kissed him.

The two fell asleep that night in each other's arms. The next morning the village was bustling with the villagers doing last minute things for the wedding. At the same time Kiyo was helping Kirika with her white dress. (like the one in her dream in chapter 1).

"You look very beautiful." Hajima said in the doorway of the hut.

"Get out we aren't done yet." Kiyo laughed at him

"Thank you for helping me Kiyo." She said to the young girl.

"Your welcome. I can't wait." Kiyo smiled and she put small braids in Kirikas hair.

"For what?" Kirika asked confused.

"To see what my little niece or nephew will look like. I bet he/she will have my brothers sky blue eyes or you seafoam green eyes. Maybe your crimson hair or his velvet black hair..." Kiyo trailed off.

"Who knows. But he/she will be beautiful." Kirika smiled at the thought.

Kiyo smiled at the girl then said "Okay, done! I am so proud of myself." Kiyo smiled.

The wedding went on for about an hour. The it finally came. 'This is it' Hajima and Kirika thought at the same time. The two said _"I do."_Everyone was happy as the two kissed. Everyone that is except his Aunt Ohara. After the wedding the village had a huge dance. Then suddenly Ohara swung a dagger at Kirika. She couldn't block or dodge it cause of the child, but right when she closed her eyes, Hajima slapped the weapon from his aunt's hand. Kirika opened her eyes and Kiyo walked her away from harm. Ohara glared at her nephew.

"Why do you defend that little bitch?" hissed Ohara.

"Because she is my wife and is carrying my child." Hajima hissed back at his aunt.

"Then fine I challenge you to a duel right now." Ohara spat picking up a sword.

"Hajima here. Use my sword." Kirika said as she handed him the long gleaming sword.

"Thank you Kirika." Hajima said calmly as he kissed her forehead.

The two duel for what seemed like forever. Finally Hajima disarmed his aunt and had the sword to her neck. Ohara froze and stared at Hajima madder then ever.

"You will pay for this." Ohara hissed and walked away.

"Here you go Kirika." he said as he handed the sword to her.

"Thank you Hajima." Kirika said.

That night everyone slept peacefully. Kirika and Hajima was in each others arms as they slept. The next morning everyone was up a bustling about the village. Kirika woke up and had noticed she woke up late. She rushed up out of her bed and got dressed as fast as she could. When she turned she bumped into what seemed like a wall. She fell on her butt and looked up to see Hajima.

"Morning you." Hajima smiled helping her up.

"Morning. Why is everyone bustling about this morning." Kirika asked

"We are building the new huts." Hajima replied looking out the doorway.

"I'm sorry I slept in I didn't notice till I-" she was cut off.

"It's ok. You needed the rest since your carrying my child." Hajima said pulling her close for a hug.

Kirika pulled him towards the bed and she sat down. He keeled down and put his head in her lap. She stroked his velvet black hair. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand in her shirt on her belly. She smiled and sighed happily. He looked up at her and smiled to.

"Well," Hajima smiled getting up slowly "we should go see what we can do to help."

"Yeah," Kirika sighed happily getting up from the bed "we should."


End file.
